


Storybrooke

by klutzy_girl



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything is fixed in Wonderland, Will takes Anastasia to Storybrooke with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Once Upon A Time In Wonderland and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Once Jafar was defeated, Will wanted no part of Wonderland and Anastasia agreed. She hated this land and wanted to be somewhere else. She wasn’t sure where to go, though and told her boyfriend so. He smiled and kissed her right before they grasped each other’s hands and went through the portal to Storybrooke. “Welcome to Storybrooke,” he told his girlfriend.

“Will, I don’t know anything of this world.” She bit her lip in worry. Anastasia was terrified she wouldn’t fit in or would screw up somehow.

“You’ll get used to it. And I’ll help you. You’re not alone in this.” He was glad they hadn’t landed in the diner – Will was a little worried about Granny’s reaction to him still having her keys. She probably had had new ones made, but that was beside the point.

He had assuaged her fears – Anastasia trusted him after all – but she still wasn’t sure. “Where are we going to live?” 

“Don’t worry about it – I have an apartment. Hopefully it’s still there since I haven’t paid my rent. Shit, I probably got kicked out. Don’t panic, though – I’m sure Granny will let us stay at the bed and breakfast if we have nowhere else to go.”

While Will and Anastasia had chosen to go to Storybrooke, Alice and Cyrus decided that the Enchanted Forest was their best option. Neither wanted part of the Land Without Magic, although it might have made their lives easier (possibly). “If you’re sure.” Anastasia was still in disbelief her boyfriend took her back and was determined to make up for her past mistakes. Plus, Will knew what he was doing here so she’d defer to him.

“I am sure.” He kissed her again and they headed off towards his apartment building. Sure enough, he had been kicked out and his stuff was in storage. After making sure everything was okay there, they made their way back to Granny’s and got a room there for now. They’d look for a house they could settle in permanently in a few days. 

Anastasia was in awe of all the new technology in this land and Will was delighted to introduce her to it all. He had missed cars and grocery stores while helping Alice in Wonderland. “Will, if I had known about this before, I would have acted sooner.” She was still kicking herself for everything that happened during Jafar’s reign and knew she would always feel guilty about her own actions. She’d have to live with what she did every day.

Will laughed. “Well, you know about Storybrooke now. We won’t ever have to go back there. I promise you that now.”

When they decided to eat lunch at the diner (Since Ruby had helped at the bed breakfast, Will faced Granny for the first time and got yelled at for stealing her keys and apologized multiple times), Anastasia stared at the menu in delight. “What are all these new foods?”

“You are going to love hamburgers and pizza,” Will assured her. He had missed pizza so much.

“I hope so.” Anastasia had only been in this world for a few hours and was still a little wary. She didn’t miss Wonderland, though – there were too many bad memories there. 

“I know you are. I still know you.” Anastasia had regained his trust, but Will didn’t want her to become the Red Queen again. He was still going to keep an eye on her.

“I know you too.”

She looked down at the menu and fidgeted, wondering if she should go ahead and say what she wanted to. What if he didn’t feel the same way anymore? Then again, Will had taken her back so she still meant something to him. “I love you, Will. I never stopped.”

This time, it was his turn to stare at the menu. Anastasia started to panic that she had misread the situation and wanted to flee, but Will stopped her before she could. “I tried to stop, but I couldn’t. I love you, Anastasia.”

Tears of relief came to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. “Thank you,” she whispered, her voice cracking. 

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “You don’t ever have to thank me for loving you.” 

Anastasia thought he was wrong about that, but didn’t want to ruin the moment. And sure enough, she enjoyed the fries and cheeseburger she ordered. 

She was nervous in Storybrooke, but with Will by her side, she gradually relaxed and learned to enjoy the town. He helped her when she needed it.

Five weeks after they arrived, Anastasia came home from the store to find Will kneeling down and holding out a ring. She was so shocked she dropped the bags (and was thankful she forgot the eggs). “Will, are you doing what I believe you’re doing?” She hadn’t expected this to happen – they hadn’t discussed marriage much before.

He nodded. “I had a lot to say, but I can’t think straight now. Marry me? We can go see the Justice of the Peace right now.”

She giggled nervously. “Yes to both.” Anastasia didn’t need or want a big wedding and she knew Will felt the same way. 

He stood up and hungrily kissed her. “Let’s go then.”

“Can I put the groceries away fast? There’s some food that needs to go in that tiny refrigerator.” Anastasia didn’t want the food to spoil.

He nodded. “I’ll help.” And he did. They got done rather quickly and then got in his car to head to City Hall. Ten minutes later, they were married.

“You’re my husband.” All of this had happened rather fast, but Anastasia and Will didn’t regret it one bit. This had been a great idea.

“And you’re my wife, Mrs. Scarlet.”

“I could get used to that. Anastasia Scarlet. It’s perfect.” Anastasia burrowed into her new husband to warm herself up since she was freezing.

“Yes, it is.” Will wished he could find some way to tell Alice – he knew she’d be happy for them. He wondered what she and Cyrus were up to – were they married like them? It wouldn’t surprise him at all.

When Pan’s curse took effect, Will and Anastasia held onto each other and refused to let go. They would be in this together and nothing could rip them apart again.


End file.
